Genesis
by XXrainbow-bladeXX
Summary: The Doctor and Clara crash land on a secret base that interrogates and experiments on aliens. When The Doctor finds out, he doesn't hesitate to go get them out. Can he free them without being experimented on himself? Sadly the answer is no.
1. Crash Land

** I am in Kentucky for the New Years and I have nothing to do at the moment, so I will start a new fanfiction! YAY! I will begin my Doctor Who fanfiction that I have had in my head for a LONG time! SCORE! So I will be writing 3 fanfictions at once... good Lord! I am impressive!**

** Summary: The Doctor and Clara crash land on a secret base that experiment on aliens. When The Doctor finds out about, he doesn't hesitate to go get them out. Can he free them without becoming experimented on himself? The answer quiet frankly is no.**

** Doctor- 11th (Duh Clara is there!)**

** Disclaimer- LOOK AT THE TITLE OF THIS WEBSITE! THERE IS YOUR DISCLAIMER!**

** Chapter 1- Crash Land**

"Okay, where are we going now?" Asked Clara happily.

"Well I don't know. Where do you want to go?" Replied The Doctor smiling.

"Somewhere where there are no fez's Doctor."

The Doctor's face changed immediately. "C'mon! Fez's are cool." He said looking down at Clara.

"Keep thinking that Doctor." She said, patting The Doctor's shoulder and walking away.

The Doctor began to play around with the controls. "Maybe we could go-" He was cut off as the TARDIS began to make loud noises, but not noises it usually makes. The TARDIS began to move and jerk uncontrollably.

"Doctor what's happening!?" Yelled Clara trying to hold onto the console to stop from falling.

"I don't know, crashing!?" Yelled The Doctor in reply. He was as well holding onto the console, trying to drive it at the same time. "Stay calm!" He yelled.

"I can't stop it! I can't stop it!" The Doctor kept repeating. "Clara! Hold on!" He screamed as the TARDIS came to a stop with a jerk and The Doctor and Clara fell to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" She asked quickly. Getting off the floor.

"I don't know... The TARDIS is broken down... Let's go find out!" He said with a smile.

Clara smiled as well and they left the TARDIS. When they got out they found what looked like a secret base. It was a huge building with the words "Genesis" on the side of it in big black bold letters. "Obviously we are at a place called "Genesis"." Said The Doctor laughing.

"What is that? Where are we? A planet? Earth?" Asked Clara quickly. She sounded, almost, scared.

"Clara calm down, we're fine." The Doctor said calmly. Trying to stay calm himself. He has heard of Genesis before. He can't remember.

"Okay Doctor, I trust you." She said smiling and walking closer to the door. She got up to the door with The Doctor but a guard was standing guard.

"I am sorry ma'am but you may not pass." He said getting his gun ready for fire.

The Doctor walked closer to the guard and held up a black wallet looking thing with a blank piece of paper. "It's okay I am The Doctor." He said and closed it and walked right passed the guard into the Genesis building.

"Doctor, what was that?" Clara whispered.

"Physic paper, makes them see what they want to see." He said and began talking to the guard. "So there mister, what is this place exactly?"

"If you were sent here you would know that..." Replied the guard.

"Yes well, you know. What is this place?" He asked once more.

"_Strict_ experimenting facility. Very strict." He spat the word "strict" out like it was a disease.

The Doctor glared at the guard as Clara glared at The Doctor for a warning to not do anything stupid. "What experimenting?" Asked The Doctor sternly.

"Why does it matter to you?" The guard smirked at him.

"What kind of experimenting?" He asked once more getting into the guards face.

The guard laughed and smirked at The Doctor once again. "Alien experimenting, _strict_ experimenting." Again with the strict.

"I would ask you who you think you are, but the you would ask me and I wouldn't be able to tell you." He said again getting into the guards face.

Clara just stood in the back eyeballing The Doctor to make sure he didn't do anything rational. "Doctor, maybe we should leave?" She asked trying to break the tension.

"What do you mean you wouldn't be able to tell me who you are?" Asked the guard, almost mocking The Doctor."

"Exactly, you will be seeing me again." Replied The Doctor as he grabbed Clara and led her out of Genesis. "C'mon Clara, we need to leave."

"I hope I see you again." Yelled the guard as it echoed. "By the way, my name is Braxton." He said as The Doctor and Clara went out the door.

"Doctor you need to calm down, and we need to leave before you have... "_strict"_ experimenting." Said Clara nervously.

"Oh Clara, I will be fine. And we are not leaving yet." He said leaning on the console.

"Why not!?" Yelled Clara.

"What do you think, Clara? There are people... or aliens, in there being experimented on and tortured for information. I can't leave them." He said still leaning on the console. He looked like he was about to be sick.

"Doctor I understand. I do." She said and they just smiled at each other. "So, how do we get them out?" She asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know. I need to get in there so I can-"

"No! Are you out of your mind? You can't go in there!" She yelled, attempting at protecting The Doctor.

"I am sorry, Clara. But I need to get in there." He said back.

"Why? To see what they are doing to them when I could easily do that myself?" She asked looking at him with a glare, but a protective glare.

"No, I will not risk your life."

"I am not even alien, they can't do anything."

"Yes, Clara, they can. My answer is still no." He said as he walked closer to Clara and hugged her.

"I can't risk you. I can't lose you. Okay? I just can't."

Clara looked up at him and suddenly she saw something. She saw so much loss. So much pain. Clara always knew he lost a lot but, his eyes. His eyes are telling her more than just friends.

"Okay, I will head in there now. I have no choice. I will see you again. Now, what I will allow is for you to come with me. But not alone."

Clara's face lit up immediately. "Yes! Okay!" She yelled in glee.

"Alright c'mon." He said running out the door.

Clara watched him go and just stood there for a moment. She just thought, _every time he tries to put a smile on his face, I still see so much loss. What did he lose, who did he lose, and would he ever lose me? NO!_

"Clara? You coming?" He asked poking his head in the TARDIS.

"What? Oh yes, sorry. Just day dreaming." She lied.

When they got in that guard Braxton was already waiting for us with three other guards and one was holding some sort of device that looked like a metal detector, but was completely different. The scary part was, was that The Doctor didn't know what it was. Braxton looked at The Doctor and did his creepy smirk. "Scan him." He said.

One of the guards help it up and pushed a button and a green light radiated on to The Doctor. "What is that? What are you doing?" Asked The Doctor quickly.

"Just taking an X-ray to make sure you're human. And may I say, I have never met a human with two hearts." Said Braxton smiling his evil grin again.

The Doctor and Clara just looked at each other and they began to step back. They got a little faster and they Braxton noticed of course. "Get him! But leave the girl!" He yelled as they ran towards The Doctor.

The Doctor attempted to run but the guards were too fast. One held Clara back as the other held onto The Doctor. The Doctor tried to get out of the man's grip. He took The Doctor's left arm and twisted around his back and he swept his foot under The Doctors and The Doctor hit the floor with a loud thump. The guard turned him around to where he was on his back and wrapped his hands around The Doctor's neck and began to squeeze. "Doctor!" Yelled Clara.

The Doctor tried to call out for Clara, but the man's grip was so tight. His face began to go red and he wrapped his hands around the man's wrists to try and stop them from choking him. His vision began to blur and his hands were slowly falling from the guards wrists.

Braxton stood there and watched. "Take the girl outside and lock the door!" He yelled, still smirking at the fighting Doctor.

"No! Doctor!" She yelled and tried to get away from the man's arms. The guard finally got her to the door and threw her out and began to bang on the door calling for The Doctor.

The Doctor still lie on the floor fighting, but couldn't any longer. His hands fell from the man's wrists and everything went black.

"Good. Now take him to interrogation room number 21. We must investigate him. We will experiment when he have plenty of information. And I do not think he will tell us easily. Which I hope he won't." He said looking away from the men and back down to The Doctor. "Obviously that girl has given up. I hear no banging. But I have a feeling we will be seeing her again."

_Back on the TARDIS_

Clara jerked inside the TARDIS and ran to the console trying everything to get it working. But it was still too damaged to move. "COME ON NOW! HELP ME!" She yelled.

**YAY! 3 pages long! Okay hope you enjoyed my first chapter on my first Doctor Who fanfiction. I would love REVIEWS! OH! And my New Year's resolution is to try to make it through Doctor Who without Matt Smith. WE LOVE YOU MATT SMITH AND YOU ARE DEFINITLEY REMEMBERED! **


	2. Interrogation

** ELLO! (British accent) Here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

** Chapter 2- Interrogation**

Clara kept screaming and yelling until a the TARDIS made noises signaling it was healing from its crash land.

"Come on! You have to work!" She yelled with a tear streaming down her face. "Please... you've got to..." She whimpered. She lowered her head, crying on the console.

_Back at Genesis_

The Doctor woke with a headache. Two men and Braxton were standing in front of him. He must've been sitting down because he was half their height. That was when he realized he was strapped to a chair and his shirt was unbuttoned with chords attached to it. He looked back up at the men. "You don't have to do this." He said, voice still scratchy from his "choking".

"I would advise you only speak when spoken to." Said Braxton. He was holding a switch and his hand was right above it, ready to be flipped.

"There you just spoke to me, now, as I was saying. There are other ways to get information. Just ask nicely." Said The Doctor eyeballing Braxton and the switch.

"Oh yea, great advice. Like you _things_ are nice." He said sarcastically.

"I would prefer not to be called a thing."

"Shut it!" Yelled Braxton and his hand finally flipped the switch.

The Doctor clenched his eyes shut trying to avoid the pain. He wriggled in his restraints. It felt like electrical volts running through his veins.

The pain suddenly decreased when he realized he switched it off. The Doctor's head was looking down and the only thing keeping him up at the moment were the restraints.

"You've anything else to say?" Asked Braxton sarcastically with his evil grin. "Now, tell us. What are you?"

"T-Timelord. " Stuttered The Doctor.

"Where are you from?" Braxton pulled out a pen and notepad to take notes.

"G-Gallifrey..." The Doctor coughed and winced in pain as he did.

"Why are you here on Earth? To take it over?"

"W-Why in the w-world would I d-do that?"

"Because you are not of this planet and you are set to destroy anything that isn't your kind."

"D-Do I look l-like a Dalek?" Asked The Doctor grinning.

Braxton flipped the switch again and The Doctor couldn't help but yelp in pain this time. "Answer the question correctly!" Yelled Braxton and he flipped the switch off.

The Doctor just bowed his head, unable to say anything. He began to shiver, but he wasn't cold.

"We have many more ways to make you talk you know?" Asked one of the guards.

"Joey, I got this." Said Braxton and he untied me from the restraints and let me fall to the ground. "Chester, Joey. Go get the radiation room ready." He said and smiled evilly at The Doctor.

_So their names are Chester and Joey. Interesting. _Thought The Doctor. "Wait, radiation... T-That can kill me... Why would you... want to kill me... before I could answer your questions? And how did you... know that radiation... bothers Timelords' body?" Asked The Doctor now on his slumped knees.

Braxton walked over and kicked him in the stomach and The Doctor clenched his stomach. He almost threw up. "We ask the questions here! And you really think I don't do my Research?"

"I-If you do your d-d-damn research, why did you ask w-where I was from a-after you f-figured out what species I-I was?" Asked The Doctor sternly getting ready for another kick, but it never came. The two guards, Chester and Joey, grabbed The Doctor and led him down to the next room where they strapped him to a table that you could adjust to either stand up like a wall or be down like a table. They adjusted it to be like a table.

"Now Doctor, I will ask again. Why are you here?" Asked Braxton again.

"I am just a traveler, and my ship crash landed here. It's not like I want to be here." He spat out.

"Don't get an attitude with me Doctor, I have my nice little dandy button here. You wanna know what it does?" Asked Braxton in a baby voice.

"And what would that be?" Spat back The Doctor in a baby voice. Mocking Braxton.

"This." And then he pushed the button. The room filled with a red light and The Doctor felt so much pain. He tried to get out of his table prison, but to no avail.

Braxton shut off the button. "Radiation hurts Timelords. So this room finally became handy." He said with a smile and continued his torture. "Where is your ship?" He asked.

"That is one thing you will never know. No matter how much pain, misery, screams... you will not find her."

"Her? I asked for a ship..." Sais Braxton awkwardly.

"Exactly..." The Doctor's breathing became ragged and uneven and began to shiver again.

"Where is... her?" He asked angrily, but yet still with his annoying, mocking baby voice.

"Nowhere..."

"Where!?" He asked again, more loudly with no baby voice.

"I am not telling you!" Shouted The Doctor and Braxton pushed the button and The Doctor screamed, grimacing in pain. Then he clicked the button again, and the pain increased. The Doctor could feel his regeneration coming. He can't regenerate. What would Clara do? Remember how Rose felt? _I can't_. "Stop! STOP!" He repeated getting louder and louder.

Braxton turned it off and The Doctor breathed ragged and uneven once more. He felt it. He has to stop it. He concentrated for a moment and let the regeneration go. "What was that?" Asked Braxton, getting ready to turn it on.

"I can... I can regenerate..." He breathed.

"What does that mean?"

"M-My body can c-change... My memories stay the same..."

"I don't understand." He said, his hand getting closer to the button.

"When Timelords' body are dying... we have this way... this way of ch-cheating death." The Doctors eyelids were getting heavy. He could feel his consciousness subsiding.

"No! Stay awake!" He yelled and turned it on again.

_Back on the TARDIS_

Clara sat on the stairs on the side of the console room. She was just thinking, _Where is The Doctor? Is he hurt? Is he being hurt? Experimented on? Tortured? I need to help, but they locked all the doors and the TARDIS isn't working, what can I do? _

She was brought away from her thoughts as the TARDIS made noises that sounded right... That sounded like they were supposed to sound. "Are you okay? Are you fixed?" She asked smiling.

The TARDIS made a noise, and Clara felt her. Felt the TARDIS. "Good, c'mon! We're going to save The Doctor." She said as the TARDIS made its engine noises that it was supposed to. It jerked and made such beautiful noises. Clara cheered holding onto the console.

_Back at Genesis in the interrogation room_

The Doctor was now back in the interrogation room. They knew the radiation was too much, and that it would kill him. They were smarter than he thought. "Tell me... Where is your ship?" He asked once more.

"W-Why would you w-want to know?" Breathed The Doctor.

"We can experiment on it, figure out more stuff about you and it." He said getting ready, again, to flip the switch.

"You are aware it is alive right..? Y-You can't... please just..." He couldn't talk anymore. He had no voice, they took it away. They took his dignity away. He was screaming too much to even be able to talk. So by taking away his dignity, they took his voice as well.

"You are alive as well, and I don't care that I am hurting you. So why would I care with a ship?" He asked, almost laughing.

"Y-You are s-so stupid..." He said as Braxton flipped the switch and 1,000 volts of electricity ran through his body. He screamed his word, he figured he wouldn't be able to when it was shut off. At least the pain is pushing his voice out. "HUMANS! Y'ALL ARE SO STUPID! JUST LIKE I HAVE SAID BEFORE! YOU ARE SO STUPID! AHHHHH!" He yelped, praying for it to stop.

"Turn up the power!" Yelled Braxton and The Doctor screamed even more. "2,000!"

The Doctor couldn't take it anymore. He wriggled as hard as he could in his restraints, he tried as hard as he could to break them, get out of them, something. He screamed and yelped. But then he felt something. He felt the TARDIS. He unclenched his eyes and saw the TARDIS standing right out the door._ Clara..._ he thought.

"3,000!" He yelled and The Doctor clenched his eyes shut once more screaming.

He tried as hard as he could to not call for Clara, but he couldn't help it. "CLARA!" He yelled.

_Back on the TARDIS_

"Are we here? God, I love this ship! I love you!"

"CLARA!" She heard someone call her name.

"What the-"

"CLARA! AHHHH!"

"Oh my God Doctor!" She yelled running out the TARDIS doors grabbing a gun that she had hidden for a long time now.

When she got out the door, she found him, she found The Doctor restrained on a chair... screaming, his eyes were shut. Crying for help. He opened his eyes and saw her.

"4,000!" She heard that guard Braxton yell.

She ran in the room without thinking and pointed the gun towards Braxton. "Shut it off!" She yelled.

"5,000!" He yelled smirking at her.

The Doctor brought his knees up to his stomach trying to stop the pain. He yelped one more time, before he lost consciousness.

Braxton finally shut it off when he realized The Doctor lost consciousness.

"Good." Said Clara. "Now give me the switch." She said, still pointing the gun towards his head.

He slowly gave her the switch and stepped away from The Doctor. "You going to shoot?" He asked.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You are too coward." He said, almost snarling at her.

"No I won't. But not because I am a coward, but because The Doctor never would. Do you heard me? The Doctor never would!" She yelled.

"Yes, because he is coward."

"No! You are the coward here!"

"How is that?" He asked walking closer to her.

"You tie up The Doctor and pretend you are strong. I guarantee you that if he wasn't tied up he could beat you senseless." She said quickly.

"Shut up!"

"Why? 'Cause you know I am right?" She shot back.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled getting closer to the switch that Clara had lied down on a table behind her.

"Leave that switch alone!" She yelled warning him.

He got closer and Clara had no choice.. she shot the gun into his chest and he fell to the floor, stone cold dead. "I am sorry." She whispered and threw the gun aside.

She walked closer to The Doctor who was awake but losing consciousness. He tried to bring his head, but couldn't do it. He tried again and again. "Doctor..." She whispered touching his cheek, helping bring his head up.

"C-Clara..." He whispered.

"Shh don't talk." She said undoing the restraints.

When she undid them h fell straight to the floor. Then she looked over at the window to find 10-14 guards running towards the room.

**Ending here! Please review! I only have one more chapter! Hope you enjoy! REVIEW!**


	3. Escape

**Okay, SO! Chapter 3 is ready to go! LAST CHAPTER! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

** Chapter 3- Escape**

"Doctor, can you walk?" Asked Clara quickly. "We need to get out of here."

The Doctor groaned as he attempted to get off the ground onto his feet, but fell back down. "I ca... I can't."

"Okay, okay..." She looked back to see them right outside the door. Before they could get in, she ran and locked the door quickly. "Okay, Doctor... I don't know what to do..." She said as a tear streamed down her face.

The Doctor looked up at her and managed to pull his hand up to her face. He rubbed his thumb against her face, wiping the tear away. "Hey, hey... It's okay... It's okay..." He said followed by a cough.

"Don't talk, please don't talk. Shh..." She comforted.

The Doctor moaned and groaned and couldn't stop. He felt himself dying. He needs to regenerate. He won't let himself. _I can't regenerate... I can't. Don't regenerate... Don't regenerate... Clara won't like it. She won't like the new me. Think of how much it hurt Rose, no more hurting people. No more._

"Doctor, they're going to get in... What do we do?" She asked. She heard the men banging on the glass door. At least it was that strong glass, so they can't break through it.

The Doctor took a deep breath and pushed himself up very slowly. "Doctor, what are you doing?"

"H-Helping in... in any way I can..." He breathed.

"Okay, take it easy." She said as he finally got to his feet. He stumbled a little, but Clara helped him stay up. "Okay, where do we go? They are surrounding the door..." She said awkwardly.

The Doctor pointed towards the door. "Are you mad?" She asked quickly. The Doctor just nodded and pointed again.

"Tru-Trust me..." He stuttered.

"But..." She thought for a minute. "Okay." She took The Doctor's arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. She began to walk towards the door. She slowly put her hand on the door and opened it. Then everyone was gone. "What the hell?" She asked happily, yet confused at the same time.

"It was holographic..." He was beginning to breathe ragged and stumble more than before.

"How was it holographic Doctor?" She asked trying to keep The Doctor to his feet.

"I don't know... I just do... Braxton... everyone was fake. Do you happen to have... a bowtie... I feel naked."

"Doctor! Not now! Where do I go?"

The Doctor pointed left down a corridor. "Down here..."

"Okay, I hope you know what you are doing." She said and she ran down the corridor with The Doctor leaning on her for support. She couldn't stand to see The Doctor like this. She didn't like it. She knew The Doctor was struggling to get back to the TARDIS, and she couldn't do anything about it. All she could do was be his support. "Where now?" She asked.

Before he could answer he saw Braxton standing there. How could he be here? He was a holographic image. "How-How are you here..? I don't- I don't understand..." He was struggling to talk. They made him scream, yell, yelp for help. They took his voice. They took his dignity.

"Oh Doctor. Doctor, Doctor, Doctor. This is sad. Oh, so very sad." He said mocking The Doctor. "I thought you would've figured out. This is _so_ sad. I am a holographic image, but I am so real.

"But I killed you!" Yelled Clara.

"You can't kill a holographic image." He said smirking at Clara.

"I don't understand." She said, trying to keep The Doctor from falling.

"I am The Doctor." He said, looking back at the tired, miserable Doctor.

"W-What?" Shot The Doctor.

"I am you. I am... you Doctor. I am your evil side."

"The "Dream Lord"... is my evil s-side." Shot back The Doctor.

"The what?" Asked Clara quickly, looking back up at The Doctor.

"Nothing, don't worry about it..." He breathed.

"But Doctor, don't you understand? You created me. You wanted this pain I gave you. You created this whole place." He said, grinning his evil smile.

The Doctor could feel Braxton's eyes burning into his. "W-Why would I w-want this pain? What are y-you talking about?" He shot back, his breathing becoming more uneven.

"You want more too. You want to _burn._" He said, spitting out the word "burn".

The Doctor stumbled back, realizing what he meant. He began to breathe heavier, and heavier. "I... uh..." He stuttered. He began to squint his eyes. His vision was beginning to blur.

"I can give you that." Said Braxton and his eyes turned to a an orange, fiery red. He looked up at The Doctor who realized what was happening.

The Doctor began to feel a burning sensation running through his body. He yelped and fell to the floor, moving and jerking back and forth.

"Doctor! What's happening!?" Yelled Clara scarcely. She kneeled down next to the screaming Doctor.

"Gallifrey. Remember Gallifrey?" Said Braxton, burning The Doctor's insides. "The people you burned. The people you killed. Your friends. The people who had families. Wives. Kids. Everyone."

"Stop! Stop! Leave him alone!"

The Doctor let out a scream, clenching his eyes shut. _More, I know I burned them more than he is burning me. I need more._ He thought.

"I can give you more." He said like he had read The Doctor's mind. His eyes glowed even more.

"AHHHHH!" The Doctor needed to be punished for genocide. He hated himself, he felt he needed to be punished.

"More?" Asked Braxton and his eyes glowed even harder.

"NO! PLEASE! AHHHHH!"

"Stop! Leave him alone! Please! He doesn't want it! Leave him alone!" She yelled holding onto The Doctor. She tried to calm him down, it wasn't working.

"Have you had enough Doctor?" He asked casually, like nothing was even happening.

"STOP! I CAN'T- STOP!" He yelled begging.

"I can't leave until you think I can. I am you remember?"

"Doctor! I understand! You have to get rid of him! You have to believe it's not your fault! You have to!" She yelled as Braxton's eyes glowed more.

"I CAN'T! I CAN'T!"

"Hey, trust me." She said as The Doctor let out a yelp and jerked sideways to face Braxton.

"YOU ARE NOT REAL! YOU ARE NOT REAL! YOU ARE NOT REAL! YOU ARE NOT REAL!" He repeated. Braxton began to fade away. "You're not real, you're not real..." He kept repeating, whispering, cradling himself. Clara moved in and began to hold The Doctor. She cradled him lightly, shh-ing him. He cried in her arms. "You're not real..." He said one more time before he fell asleep. Clara just held him as he slept.

_Back on the TARDIS_

Clara watched The Doctor sleep. He was sleeping so peacefully. Well, as peaceful as he could get. She didn't understand why The Doctor blamed himself. It wasn't entirely his fault that his planet burned. He thinks he did genocide. All he did was end the suffering of his people. She pities him. She was sure he hated being alone. She would too if she had to burned her planet.

Clara walked over to The Doctor. He was in his bed that he never used. Timelords do not need to sleep. _I remember him telling me Timelords only sleep to dream. Does he not enjoy dreaming?_

She heard The Doctor moan, she saw his eyes fluttering open. She went straight in for a hug. "Ugh!" He yelped.

"Sorry!" She apologized.

"No, no... It's okay. I should heal soon. I, uh... I am sorry..." He said as a tear rolled down the side of his cheek.

"Stop..." She whispered as she closed her eyes. She couldn't look at him in pain.

"What?" He asked, looking up at her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She said, opening her eyes again to look down at him.

The Doctor gave her a faint smile and grimaced as he did. "I-I made you... I made you watch... I am so... I am just, ugh! I don't know. I am sorry okay!?" He yelled as another tear rolled down.

"Doctor, stop." She whispered louder. "Please stop Doctor. I am not angry, I just... That was scary to watch. But, it wasn't your fault. It was Braxton's."

"There was no Braxton. Didn't you listen?" He spat.

"I know. But, I don't like to think that there is an evil side of you." She said looking away from him.

"Well, he was more of my guilty side. The Dreamlord is my evil side." He said, wincing as he tried to sit up. Clara just pushed him back down.

"Yea, who is that?" She asked.

"Well, it was difficult. I actually made contact with him when me and..." He paused, thinking of her. It was also his fault she is dead. He hasn't lost a companion since Adrick. "Um... Amy. Amelia Pond." He just smiled at the thought of her name. Like a fairytale. "Old companion."

"Did she leave?" She asked, giving him a pitiful look.

"Well, no. She uhh... She is dead. She died with her husband... her husband Rory." He laughed happily. "Rory the Roman." Again, another tear slipped down his cheek.

"I am sorry..." She said, looking at him sadly.

"It doesn't matter, it is my fault. Those damn Weeping Angels!" He yelled getting angry.

"Weeping what?" She asked with a confused face.

"Statues... When you are looking they don't move... But once you look away, or even blink they... they... They just send you back..." His voice was becoming hoarse, it began to stutter.

"Back? Back where?" She asked.

"In time... I-I-I couldn't stop it! I tried! I tried!" The Doctor got up from his bed and began to pace, wincing as he did. "Every time I try! Every time! I just screw everything up! I am screw up Clara!" He yelled, at one point he kicked a cart full of medical supplies.

"Stop it. You are not." She said softly. She was attempting at comforting him. "You'll bring him back if you keep believing those things."

"Too late." Said a happy voice. Braxton smirked at The Doctor. "Are you ready for more?" He asked mockingly.

"No! Wait!" The Doctor tried to stop him but it was too late. The Doctor fell to the floor, feeling the fire, the burning coming back. He yelped as Clara knelt down beside him.

"Hey Doctor? She asked softly, rocking The Doctor back and forth. "Amelia Pond, your Amelia. Think about how happy you mad her." She said, she had a point. If he thought about the happy moments, The Doctor's guilty side will leave. "What did she look like?"

"Clara! It burns! Please!" He yelled, trying to get out of her hold.

"C'mon, what did she look like?" She asked again, a tear trickling down her face.

As The Doctor began to think about her, the burning was stopping. He thought more about her, and Braxton was gone. The Doctor still lie on the floor, grimacing in pain. "R-Red hair. She was Scottish. She was... She was just beautiful." He began smiling.

"What was the happiest moment you two ever had?"

The Doctor knew exactly what it was. "The swimming pool." He smiled. "When she was seven, I promised her a swimming pool. I got her a swimming pool. We swam all day that day. No monsters, aliens, creatures that want to eat your face off." He chuckled, letting Clara just hold him.

"She has been travelling with you since she was seven?" She asked stunned.

The Doctor laughed, "No, I crashed in her yard when she was seven. She made me lots of disgusting foods. Then I made myself some fish fingers and custard." He laughed again. "Then she showed me a crack in time in her wall, long story, and then the TARDIS made a healing noise. When a TARDIS is healing you can't use it. Obviously, you figured that out on this nice adventure." Said The Doctor sarcastically. "Anyways, I promised I would be five minutes, well me being The Doctor, I got the coordinates wrong. So it happened to be 12 years... oops..." The Doctor chuckled, thinking about her being a kiss gram.

"She sounds amazing." Clara laughed. "Really, she really made you happy." Clara paused for a moment wondering. "Did you love her?" She asked.

The Doctor stiffened. "No, she loved Rory. And anyways, have you forgotten I have a wife?" He asked laughing.

"Before, did you love her?"

"No, honestly. I loved her like family. I swear." He said, holding both hands up jokingly.

They both just sat there until Clara spoke up. "You need some rest. Honestly, I could too. So we are going to get some rest, and her can continue on our adventures." She said, helping The Doctor up.

"Okay, can you promise me something?" He asked quietly.

"Anything." She said, smiling her soft smiling.

The Doctor was finally up and held onto the cart for his support. "Live life to the fullest, and treat people right. Even your enemies, you never know when they will be taken away..." And with that, The Doctor limped away, leaving Clara there stunned at what he had just said.

The Doctor finally got to the door and walked out. "I promise." Whispered Clara, and she left medical bay to get some rest.

**SO!? Honest opinions! Not rude remarks. XD Okie dokie! My first Doctor Who story over. I will be starting another one soon, and it will be longer. Way longer. Like 40 chapters longer. XD I like long chapters! XD Okie! BAI BAI!**


End file.
